Rojo Amanecer
by Lirio-Shikatema
Summary: Ella no pudo ver el rojo amanecer que él en ese momento apreciaba por su ventana; él se hallaba en su lecho con los brazos tras la nuca dándole soporte, ella  se había escapado… no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta vez fue distinto. Lemon


Hola! Ciertamente tengo insomnio, así que aprovecho y les dejo este fic que fue de los primeros que hice, espero que les guste, está un poquito largo, pero sustancioso (if you know what i mean ¬u¬ ) Por favor déjenme saber sus opiniones, disfruto cada comentario.

.

.

Rojo amanecer

.

.

La había encontrado el día anterior por _casualidad_ en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, inspeccionaba los troncos con delicadeza casi como si fueran una obra de arte.

-No te los irás a robar ¿o si, problemática? – ella dio un respingo al oírlo y sonrió sarcástica.

-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!, es el bebé llorón de Konoha. ¿Cómo siguen tus amiguitos?

-Eso fue hace meses, ya más de un año y aún no respondes mi pregunta. – dijo con fastidio y ella le sonrió divertida.

-Los observo, Konoha es el proveedor oficial de troncos de Sunna, tengo que verificar que sean buenos.

-Lo son o no los comprarían y tú no admites equivocaciones. – él se había acercado más a ella, tenía el ceño fruncido, precavido.

\- No, odio los errores. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – preguntó coqueta.

-Vine a buscarte, te me escapaste y debía llevarte a cenar… orden de la Hokage, claro. –Mintió

-mm, si, olvidé que tenía niñera, ¿por cuanto más será? El ultimo año he venido sin falta cada mese, casi conozco esta aldea mejor que tu, niño vago. – ella se había acercado más y pasó su índice por el pecho del muchacho. Él odiaba que hiciera eso, la bruja siempre jugaba a provocar.

-Es por algo llamado cortesía. ¿Conoces esa palabra? – dijo con un tono de voz grave.

-De algo me suena – dijo ella susurrando a su oído y acariciando su mejilla. Él sin evitarlo se sonrojó, en momentos así la detestaba. – En todo caso no entiendo por qué te asignan a ti. He visto chicos más guapos en esta aldea. – lo provocaba.

-Seguro teme que te los comas – dijo Shikamaru con picardía. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que solo a una persona le afectaría eso. ¿Deseas algo de esto, niño? – Temari señaló su propio cuerpo.

-Ya quisieras.

-Eso no dijo tu cara la última vez – ella se acercó lo suficiente para rozar sus labios sutilmente con aquel joven que por lo que notó, ya le ganaba más de uno o dos centímetros de altura. Contrario a lo que ella creía que él haría, juntó los labios de ambos y fue entonces ella quien se alejó sorprendida. Vio la sonrisa victoriosa del vago y no pudo evitar odiarlo en ese momento; el cabeza de piña estaba aprendiendo rápido y no se intimidaba más con sus provocaciones.

-Te sonrojaste. ¿Acaso quieres otro? - le dijo Shikamaru con aire victorioso.

-Nunca tendrás el privilegio de verme sonrojada y menos por ti. Ve a revisar tus ojos, las sombras te han estado afectando la vista.

-Tú sabes que las sombras son mis aliadas.

-Sigue repitiendo eso hasta que te des cuenta de que eres un perdedor. Mientras tanto, quiero comer algo caro ¿Qué me vas a invitar? El BBQ estuvo bueno la otra vez.

-Ya quisieras, niña mimada. Por ordenes y porque es mi deber debo invitarte pero no hay especificaciones sobre el tipo de comida. Hoy hay festival, planeaba invitarte a algún puesto de segunda de esos baratos. – Dijo él despectivo arrancando a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea, ella por su parte lo miró más sorprendida.

-¿Festival? ¿De que? – respondió siguiéndolo.

-Algún santo protector de los esposos o algo así. Una excusa para gastar dinero y comer barato, así que vamos.

-Que vago eres, ¿no puedes invitar a una dama a algo decente?

-Tu misma insistes en que no eres una dama, te doy lo que mereces.

-Al menos podrías ser un buen anfitrión en un día feriado.

-No, que flojera, la mayoría de cosas van dirigidas a los viejos.

-¿Viejos?

-Si, a los que celebran años de matrimonio y todo eso. Juegos para ellos como si fueran uña y mugre – Temari lo miró divertida.

-Hh, es algo romántico, ¿no?

-Si, algo así

-Y dirigido a público adulto, ¿no? – le picó el ojo pero él desde antes ya conocía sus perversas intensiones que no dejaban de insinuársele.

-Si.

-mm, podríamos jugar algo, ¿no te parece? O te da miedo.

-No me asustas Temari, eres un perro que ladra y no tiene dientes.

-¿Quieres probar? Anda, mete tus dedos en mi boca –dijo ella haciéndole frente deteniendo su caminar. Él, resuelto la tomó por la cintura y la besó con intensidad, Ella a pesar de estar sorprendida no lo negó o quedaría como perdedora, en su lugar empezó a mover su mano en dirección sur. Él apenas lo notó la alejó sutilmente, no era el resultado que esperaba de esa perra mueca, pero no podía permitir que lo notara.

\- Eso solo prueba que con o sin dientes te niegas a morder, mujer problemática – le respondió antes de apartarla a un lado para seguir caminando con las manos en el bolsillo, ella lo siguió con el ceño fruncido.

-Estás algo altanero esta vez, ¿no?

-¿Que esperabas? ¿Al niño que te gusta manosear antes de huir? Madura Temari.

-No, madura tú, bebé llorón. Solo tienes una facha que no podrás mantener por mucho tiempo.

-Yo no manejo fachas Temari, contrario a ti, que te gusta jugar conmigo. ¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusto?

-¿Tu? ¿Gustarme? Definitivamente estás muy altanero.

-Si, te gusto, o sino, buscarías a esos _chicos guapos de Konoha_ que mencionaste antes.

-¿Yo que culpa tengo de que te pongan a ti de niñero?, tengo que aprovechar mis juguetes. Chicos como esos tengo en otras aldeas, gracias.

-Si, eres solo una facha. Te conozco, juegas a este juego de ladrar pero te da miedo morder. Te he visto en acción más veces de las que como hombre debería reconocer.

-Es porque te crees que tienes derecho sobre este cuerpecito, pero te equivocas cabeza de piña, por alguna razón crees que tendrías un privilegio que no te voy a dar, eres un bebé. Yo solo permito hombres en mi zona de confort.

-Y por eso de tiembla la voz… ¿estás nerviosa Temari? ¿Te pongo así?

\- Contrario a lo que crees no me mueves ni un pelo. Ahora más te vale callarte y llevarme al puto festival. – Dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar, él la empezó a seguir de cerca.

Siempre es así, cuando notas que estás perdiendo… _Huyes._

Al llegar al centro de la aldea Temari comprendió a lo que se refería Shikamaru. El lugar estaba lleno de parejas que se podían notar casadas o con planes de hacerlo. Las pocas personas de su edad, pudo notar, estaban curioseando con morbo las cosas, o estaban con sus padres como si quisieran formar parte de un aniversario. Ella siguió caminando hasta que Shikamaru la tomó del brazo para guiarla hacia un puesto, el puesto tenía un toldo bajo proporcionando sensación de seguridad y privacidad, ahí vendían desde algunos postres de leche hasta carne en chuzos sazonadas con diversas salsas.

\- Elige una carne.

\- No me lo puedo creer, ¡cuando dijiste que me traerías a comer baratijas no te creí! – dijo sorpendida.

\- Pues hablaba muy enserio, no voy a gastar mi dinero en caviar, ahora escoge algo.

\- Ja, ¿te duele gastar en mí? ¿Y aun así pretendes que te tome enserio?

\- Pues gastando en comida cara igual no me tomarías en serio, no voy a perder mi tiempo ni mi presupuesto en ti. – Le dijo antes de girarse al tendero – Por favor me das uno con esta salsa.

El hombre le ofreció su producto y Temari se sintió en una emboscada ¿aceptaba la baratija del niño para molestarlo? ¿O sea hacía la digna? La verdad aquello se veía delicioso y el olor prometía un gran sabor.

\- Yo quiero dos, tengo hambre… quiero mmm, ¿cual salsa es esta?

\- Chowi, señorita.

\- Bien, quiero probarla – El tendero del puesto le ofreció ambas porciones en un plato y ella las tomó fácilmente.

\- Mujer problemática – se dijo murmurando – tenías que hacérmela pidiendo dos jumm

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No, nada, prueba esta salsa… estoy seguro de que te encantará – dijo tomando una de color verde y echándola directamente en la carne casi sin su aprobación.

\- Oye, ¡no le pongas tanto! Idiota – respondió quitando la carne.

\- No seas quejica, anda, pruébala - le dijo sonriendo.

Temari le hizo caso y abrió la extensión de la boca mordiendo, ¡de verdad que sabía delicioso! La de Chowi era suave y salada, pero aquella salsa verde que puso Shikamaru le daba un toque especial, tenía cierto picante que adormecía sutilmente su boca pero le agregaba mayor experiencia de sabores.

\- Mmm, está delicioso esto, creo que terminaré pidiendo otro –le dijo sonriendo pero entonces vio la cara confundida de Shikamaru que en cuanto se sintió descubierto apartó la mirada y la salsa lejos, ella miró confundida como él tomaba otro tarro y entonces entendió. Puso el plato en la encimera y con sus manos tomó la cara de Shikamaru y junto sus labios en un beso muy intenso, Temari sin esperar logró hacer que abriera su boca y lo besó acariciándo su lengua con la de ella, él se alejó despavorido del beso casi empujándola.

\- ¡Arrrggg!, ¡¿Que demonios haces?! Aaarh, Señor! Señor! Por favor deme agua! O leche! ¡PICA! – dijo respirando agitado y ventilándose.

Temari rió como loca ante la reacción del chico que soplaba su lengua con las manos y respiraba boqueando.

-Ay bebé llorón ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú sabes lo que pasa, bruja problemática, ¡aarg, pica! – el hombre le pasó un vaso con agua pero no parecía suficiente para Shikamaru - ¿Tiene Leche?

-Claro – él hombre se giró, aparentemente también divertido y le entregó lo que pedía. Shikamaru bebió con premura y la retuvo por un momento en su boca, ¡Esa mujer!

-¿Te pica la boca? Pero que raro ¿Por qué será? – dijo con inocencia. Ella acercó el tarro de salsa verde que él le había ofrecido antes y terminó de untar su carne, para después mirar a Shikamaru - ¿Quieres un poco de esta salsa? Es deliciosa.

-¡NO, Gracias! No quiero esa maldita salsa –le dijo ya más calmado del picante, respirando pesado y dirigiéndose a comer su carne de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no? Ven te ayudo – dijo untando su carne con la salsa

-Hey! No! Arg, eres una problemática – Dijo resignado, su carne ya estaba empatada del picante y Temari rio fuertemente.

-¿Que? ¿No te gusta la salsa picante? Antes te oí decir que era deliciosa.

-Pásame ese tarro y termina de comer – Shikamaru le arrebató el tarro y miró resignado su porción, pensó en retirar lo picante pero estaba estropeada – Señor, deme otro por favor… sin la salsa verde – dijo al tiempo que alejaba el tarro de Temari lo mas posible, ella rio conteniéndose mientras masticaba.

-Eso te pasa por querer hacerme bromas ¿Qué no sabes que Sunna es el mayor comerciante de especias? Estoy acostumbrada al picante, contrario a ti Shikamaru.

-Solo cállate.

-¡Ay bebito!, ¿no puedes con un poquito de picante? Gracias por traerme aquí, si que fue una buena elección… Señor, deme otro, por favor. – le dijo al hombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Otro? Pues no, te comes este – le dijo Shikamaru pasándole el que antes fue suyo y no pudo seguir comiendo.

-¡¿Que?! No, ni loca. Ya lo habías iniciado, no seas grosero, tiene tus babas.

-Ni que antes no las hubieras probado antes, ¡mira no más por cuánto me va a salir esto!

-Pues es tu problema, por favor deme otro, amable señor.

-Claro jovencita – le respondió riendo.

-Mujer problemática – dijo atendiendo su nueva porción, miró hacia ella que recibía el pedido contenta aun aguantando la risa pasada y él mismo no pudo evitar sentirse… ¿feliz? ¡Que idiotez!

-Pásame la salsa picante, shika.

-NO

-Hey, ¡que me la pases!, es rica, en serio. –dijo entre risas.

-NO

-Ay ya, bebé llorón, juro que esta vez no te tiraré la comida –él resoplo y tomó la salsa pero no permitió que ella la tomara, en su lugar lo echó él mismo. Ella lo vio dedicado a su labor, pero en cuanto sintió que le prestaba demasiada atención miró al frente y notó la mirada del tendero que los miraba con ternura y se retiró murmurando suavemente _el romance de la juventud…_

-Listo, ahora come en paz.

-Eso te pasa por querer comer barato.

En cuanto salieron del lugar a Shikamaru no le tocó menos que pagar cinco porciones de carne, la leche y el postre que la testaruda de Temari quiso probar. Ella andaba contenta por las calles que poco a poco se llenaban más. Iba al lado del joven y de vez en cuando lo hostigaba pidiéndole un beso que sabía que él le negaría por el sabor picante que aún estaba en su boca, pero después de un rato, tomó "Leche de fertilidad" (otro rito absurdo que vendían en el festival) neutralizando el picante, y dejó de molestarlo.

-Oh, mira, ¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando.

-Es un templo provisional

-¿Un templo? En medio de la feria.

-Algunas personas eligen casarse hoy para tener suerte y prosperidad en su matrimonio, así que se montan templetes que cumplen con la función de lugar sagrado de unión marital.

-¿Qué? ¿Y es real?

-Si, quedan casados. He escuchado que algunas personas se casan furtivamente aprovechando la fecha, pero hay otros que se lo toman muy en serio con una boda planeada. Normalmente cada año se montan cinco o seis, para hacer bodas consecutivas.

-Mmm, no se si es estúpido o romántico. No tiene sentido. Si van a ser prósperos o no, no lo determina una fecha.

-Aquí la gente le da sentido a la tradición. Es como un san Valentín, pero con la promesa de que las cosas no van a terminar en un mes o al día siguiente. Si las personas sienten que el día les da suerte, van a actuar acorde.

-Jum, si muy lindo, oye, hagamos algo, ¡casémonos!

-¿Que?

-Si, casémonos ya. Digo, tú adoras mis besos picantes y mi problemática personalidad. – le dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo a uno a la fuerza.

-No seas tonta Temari, en serio la gente queda casada, no es un juego, no me quiero casar contigo. - dijo intentando zafarse sin éxito.

-Ya lo sé, el tonto eres tu, yo no quiero casarme, mucho menos contigo. Pero quiero entrar a ver cómo es.

Y no lo dejó ir, entraron a la boda y pudieron notar que era una en la que solo había cuatro personas más el orador y casi sintieron que estorbaban.

-Esta boda… parece que es furtiva. - Acotó él

-¿Furtiva?

-Si, todos tienen la misma edad y eso me dice que la pareja o son huérfanos o no tienen permiso de la familia y se permitieron solo traer dos testigos.

Temari admiró la escena, se miraban con gran amor y felicidad, en cuanto miraron a sus testigos se les veía inmensamente agradecidos. Cuando la ceremonia terminó, la novia y el novio fueron a una equina a quitarse los adornos matrimoniales y los guardaron en un paquete. Los cuatro, que parecían ninja, salieron con disimulo del templo.

-Efectivamente es furtiva.

-Que problemático, ¿que le ven a casarse así? Negando todo, la familia, tradición. Si quieren estar juntos ahora deberán escaparse de sus familias, o seguro están negados.

-No todos son tan resueltos Shikamaru. Quizá querían separarlos u obligarlos a casarse con alguien más.

-Pues que se casen con quien se tengan que casar, ¿para qué hacer más problemática la vida?

-¡oye! No digas eso! – le dijo auténticamente enojada y él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Sucede algo Temari?

-Pues claro, cuando concejo de Sunna me obliga a casarme… yo … arg, olvídalo – le dijo alejándose y entonces Shikamaru comprendió, a veces olvidaba que trataba con una princesa, no era raro que tuviera ese tipo de compromisos ¿ya la habían obligado? Solo tenía como 16 o 17 años… ¿lo harán a futuro? Él la alcanzó.

-Oye… lo siento, no sabía que… ¿estas comprometida?

-No! ¿Como vas a creer eso? A veces surge el tema, pero no pienso permitir algo como eso. Soy muy feliz así, si me caso no te podría molestar bebé llorón – dijo cambiando de animo, o mejor dicho, ocultándolo.

-Por eso me parecen una estupidez las bodas.

-Algún día te vas a enamorar y no será así.

-¿Y tú? Te la pasas coqueteando, algún día también te vas a enamorar.

-No, que pereza estar con un solo tipo, así estoy muy bien, niño – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, él claramente se sonrojó, pero supo que ella solo lo molestaba, no tenía sentimientos aparentes por él y solo quería jugar con su orgullo.

-Eres una problemática, hey, mira por allá - le dijo señalando una tienda y ambos fueron a curiosear. El lugar estaba lleno de accesorios, protecciones, hechizos, relicarios y bendiciones pero no contaba con clientes adentro.

-¿Y para que me trajiste aquí?

-Pues para ver si encuentro algo con lo que pueda asentarte esa cabeza loca que tienes.

-¿Y desde cuando eres esotérico?

-No lo soy, pero imagínate lo desesperado que estoy.

-Ja, no soy tan terrible y tu disfrutas mis atenciones – le dijo acercándose lentamente acariciando su pecho.

-¿Si ves? Ahora vuelves a fastidiar.

-Para mí que te gustan los hombres.

-Lo dices por que no caigo en tus mañas. Quizá deba comprarte estas esposas para que te quedes quieta – dijo tomando el artefacto en sus manos.

-O podrías esposarme a una cama y hacerme cositas malas – le dijo sonriendo en un susurro. Él se sonrojó de nuevo, no podía evitarlo con la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza con ella desnuda.

-Deja de decir tonterías.

-Cierto, no tienes ese privilegio, uy mira… lubricante, sabor a fresa. ¿lo quieres llevar?

-¿Y eso para que es? – ante la pregunta Temari rio divertida.

-¡No te creo que seas tan inocente! - le dijo y él se sintió avergonzado. En el lugar, la fecha y con quien estaba le permitió inferir para que servía un lubricante. Obviamente.

-M…me refería que para qué querría yo uno… no lo necesito. –mintió.

-¿Ah si? Y dime entonces para que sirve según tu.

-No te lo voy a decir, problemática.

-Es que no lo sabes. Pero… - interrumpió al joven que quería defenderse - … te lo explicaré - Se le acercó al oído y él quiso alejarse pero tras de él se encontraba una columna – permite que las _cosas... los cuerpos…_ se deslicen fácilmente cuando un hombre y una mujer interactúan carnalmente…. y tiene sabor a fresa para… - En ese punto Temari quiso seguir sonando segura, pero sin darse cuenta se puso a si misma en una situación incómoda explicándole eso a él – para… que sepa rico cuando… tu sabes.

Él notó su repentina incomodidad, pero no se sentía en condiciones de arremeter contra ella efectivamente, especialmente porque ponía su concentración en evitar que su sangre se trasladara de una cabeza a otra.

-N…no sé… dime…

-Cuando pasas tu lengua por toda la extensión de el cuerpo. Así sabe mejor… pero ni para que lo llevas, morirás virgen. – le dijo acariciando el pantalón del joven que se estremeció y se retiró a ver más cosas, ella no seguiría humillándolo así.

-Lo que tu necesitas Temari, es algo como esto – le dijo mostrándole una mordaza para la boca.

-Wow, no sabía que eras de gustos tan sádicos, si me lo vas a regalar lo podría usar con algún chico, les encanta cuando son dominados.

-Yo creo que preferirían ponértelo a ti para callarte.

-Mira Shikamaru – dijo ignorándolo - hay condones de sabores, estos tienen textura. Los llevaré.

-¿Que?

-Los voy a llevar, es más, me llevaré el paquete de una docena y a ti te regalaré otro, como para que sepas como son. A lo mejor aprendes a ponértelos solo – le picó el ojo y él no supo como reaccionar.

-¿Y si me enseñas…?

-Ay, ya quisieras niño no tengo deseos de poner mis manos en ti.

-Ya lo has hecho. Y huiste.

-Yo no huyo, chico resentido, simplemente me aburriste. Oh! Mira!, aceites. ¿Qué olores te gustan?

-¿De que hablas?

-Estos aceites son como aromaterapia, me gusta el olor a hierva, también el de vainilla, también lo llevaré.

 _No me lo puedo creer, la traje para molestarla y me está pateando el trasero. Ni siquiera sabía todo lo que había aquí a dentro._ – tras verla revoloteando por la tienda no podía evitar pensar que aquella mujer problemática solamente vivía una fachada. Se acercó a un estante y pudo ver varias piedras de distintos colores y texturas, leyó la leyenda de estas y prefirió alejarse de esas estupideces.

-Jovencito, ¿buscas alguna en particular? – le dijo la anciana que atendía el negocio.

-No, nada, solo curiosidad – dijo queriendo alejarse.

-Estás muy joven, ¿no? Aunque el amor no tiene edad, seguro ya te enamoraste, ¿es esa jovencita de allá?

-Para nada, solo molesta.

-Te vi viendo las piedras, ¿alguna te llamó la atención?

-No, ninguna. – respondió fastidiado.

-Esta es especial, organiza el chacra.

-Soy bueno con mi chacra.

-¿Y que tal esta? Se llama pirita, es la piedra del amor. Quien esté en contacto constante con ella podrá encontrarse con el amor verdadero, anda, tómala, te la regalo. - Él no quería ser grosero y decirle que solo eran rocas, así que la aceptó.

-Mm, gracias, adiós. – Shikamaru caminó hacia Temari que ahora veía… ¡¿lencería?! – emm, Temari ¿por qué no nos vamos? Ya estoy cansado.

-Oh, Shikamaru, ahí estás, ¿que te parece este? Es lila, mi color favorito, pero no creo que sea demasiado sexi – le dijo pasándoselo y él solo lo puso en otro lado.

-¿Y tú para que quieres algo así?, ya vámonos Temari.

-No, esto es genial, ¿cómo crees que me quede este rojo? – ella tomó un conjunto de babydoll y lo puso sobre su cuerpo, él no pudo evitar seguir mirando, _no más humillaciones._

\- Preferiría verte con este negro – él tomó uno que en el escote del sostén tenía un bordado rojo intenso con un moño central, y el panti era un cachetero de encaje muy transparente. Ella se sorprendió al no verlo avergonzado como siempre, el maldito niño estaba aprendiendo demasiado rápido.

-Si me lo quieres ver puesto, me lo deberás comprar tú.

-Te dije que no gastaría en ti un solo peso. Vámonos ya.

-No, me lo voy a medir, pásamelo – él se quedó estático.

-¿Que? Pe… pero se supone que eso no…

-Solo me pondré el sostén, bobo. – ella entró a un pequeño cubículo tapado por una cortina, su curiosidad podía mas que la vergüenza y se quiso acercar. Por en medio de la unión podía ver a Temari moviéndose adentro, pero nada significativo hasta que ella rápidamente abrió la cortina. Shikamaru no pudo evitar que se le cayera la quijada sorprendido – ¿y bien? ¿Que te parece?

Ella se había quitado la parte superior de su traje quedándose en la falda y le permitía a él una excelente vista del sostén que él había escogido.

-Yo… emm

-¿Te gusta? Siento que realza demasiado mis pechos, ¿no te parece?- Dijo ella acercándose al joven que solo veía ese par de protuberancias. Sus manos quisieron moverse solas para comprobar su suavidad pero solo se permitió reaccionar.

-vamos Temari, cúbrete, puede venir alguien.

-¿Quien? Estamos solos – le dijo acariciando la cadera del joven y al ver abajo se sintió satisfecha de ver que había movimiento dentro de su pantalón – y te gusta…

-Maldita… solo vámonos. - ¡¿por qué no podía controlar sus hormonas?!

-De acuerdo, déjame solo pago

-¿Lo vas a llevar?- Preguntó con cierto halo de ilusión.

-Te dije que solo si lo comprabas tú, voy a llevar los condones y los aceites.

-Lo que sea. – le respondió esperando que el tiempo que durara el pago le ayudara a… calmar la emoción.

Tras pagar ambos salieron, Temari de vez en cuando se detenía a ver los juegos que hacían las parejas, había diversos concursos demasiado cursis para su gusto, pero molestaba al Nara con probarlos, entre esos estaban los de baile, besos, conocimiento mutuo. Él solo se negaba.

-Eres bastante aburrido Shikamaru.

-Es un festival para esposos, no sé que hacemos aún aquí. Ya quiero dormir.

-Ah, el bebé llorón quiere ir con su mami y su papi para que le cuenten un cuento y le den su lechita.

-Nunca vas a madurar, mis padres seguro están aquí, sería muy problemático encontrármelos.

-¿Están aquí? No pensé que fueran de ese tipo, aunque viéndolo bien, ya se por qué eres tan cursi.

-Es un tipo de tradición, mi viejo siempre dice que es problemático pero el día siguiente solo espera que se repita el día.

-Humm, ya veo, se la pasarán haciendo cosas interesantes, me imagino que no te dejan dormir toda la noche con los ruidos – le dijo riendo fuertemente.

-Ay problemática, no pongas imágenes en mi cabeza. Para mi fortuna ellos nunca amanecen en casa en esta fecha, al menos respetan eso, que hagan lo que quieran si no me molestan.

-Oh… eso significa que ahora ellos… ¿no están en casa? ¿Tienes casa sola? Con razón te quieres ir pronto, pequeño pervertido. – el entendió a lo que se refería, pero la conocía demasiado bien, solo lo humillaría más.

-Ya es tarde, quiero dormir, solo eso.

-¿Y si te hago compañía un rato? – dijo codeándolo.

-Solo me mortificarás mujer.

-¡Entonces decidido, nos vamos para tu casa! - Exclamó

-¿Que no tienes algún amante que molestar? Te la pasas diciendo eso y nunca se te ve con nadie, mentirosa.

-Hoy tú eres mi juguete, Niño.

-No eres capaz de manejar juguetes como yo. ¿Te olvidas de que eres una perra sin dientes?

-Eso me lo dirás luego a ver si es verdad. Por ahora… ven, te invito…

-¿Que? ¿Tú me vas a invitar algo a mí? – dijo extrañado.

-Si, no seas machista o te mato. Ven – Temari lo empujó para dirigirse a un puesto que acababan de pasar y cuyo cartel le llamó la atención. – Amigo, deme dos – le dijo al joven del puesto de jugos señalándole la imagen del cartel gigante.

-¿Disculpe? – él la miró incrédulo.

-Deme dos.

-¿Que edad tienes?

-¿Importa? – el tono del muchacho le molestó

-Si, esto es para mayores de edad y ustedes dos… esto no es para niños.

-¿Temari, que pretendes? – dijo Shikamaru leyendo el cartel por primera vez – aquí venden licores y afrodisíacos.

-Lo sé, tonto, estás muy tenso. .. usted, joven, podría simplemente darme lo que pido.

-Chica, no puedo vender licor a dos menores de edad. Mucho menos algo tan fuerte y… potenciador.

-Arg, estúpidas leyes… y … venga – Temari se acercó al muchacho para hablarle de cerca, Shikamaru solo la veía molesto y de repente le llegó un deseo de separarlo de ella mientras Temari le susurraba – ¿que tiene que pueda vendernos y que … ya sabe, algo rico, bueno…? ... para relajar a mi amigo ... - el joven tragó saliva y cuando Temari se alejó no pudo evitar verla detalladamente.

-Pues… tengo… jugo de borojó y chontaduro… el nuestro es el mejor y… dicen que es… muy bueno… veo que usted sabe, señorita.

-Bien, deme dos de esos. – el chico asintió y fue a preparar la orden, Shikamaru solo la veía extrañado.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Solo lo ablandé un poco, no puede vendernos licor pero si un jugo.

-¿Tanto escandalo por un simple jugo?

-Si – _un jugo especial Shika-kun_

-Problemático.

-Aquí tiene señorita…

-Gracias. Toma Shikamaru – Temari le extendió el jugo al chico y él a pesar de mirarlo con desconfianza lo bebió. Ella por su parte hizo lo mismo y sintió la mirada del tendero sobre ella – ya le pago, tenga – le extendió el dinero pero él continuó mirándola, se acercó a ella y le habló bajo.

-Señorita, verá, en una hora termino aquí y cierro… que le parece si… bueno, tu amigo puede ir a dormir y yo podría seguirle haciendo compañía… podría darte eso que me pediste antes y nos divertimos por ahí… hoy hay muchos lugares interesantes y podemos estar solitos –Temari lo miró con furia creciente y puso su mano en el abanico preparada para usarlo.

-¿Quien se cree que es? Idiota. ¿Me insinúa algo? ¿quien cree que soy yo? – Shikamaru notó la nueva tensión y se acercó más a ambos azarado.

-¿Que sucede? – preguntó prevenido.

-Na…nada… yo lo siento – dijo inclinándose como reverencia. –no fue mi intensión incomodarla.

-Mas te vale o te quedarás sin descendencia. Vámonos Shikamaru. – Sin esperar más lo jaló lejos de la feria y refunfuñando.

-Te… Temari, detente. ¿Que sucedió con ese tipo? – le dijo frenándola con fuerza.

-Que es un idiota narcisista, ¿crees que yo le podría poner cuidado a ese imbécil? ¡Disque fuéramos a un lugar privado! ¡Disque me iba a dar esa bebida! Me vio cara de fácil ese descarado, ¡y es que estoy que regreso y lo mato! ¿Me oíste? ¡Lo mato! – Mientras él la oía le hirvió la sangre de rabia,¡Tambien quería ir a matarlo! pero nada lograría si ambos se convertían en volcanes y explotaban al tiempo.

-Oye, oye, calma, todo está bien, ignóralo.

-¡Lo dices fácil porque a ti no te dijo nada!

-Créeme Temari, si yo lo hubiera oído no hubiera sido tan decente como tu, pero ya lo pusiste en su lugar, ya no lo hará de nuevo.

-Arg! Me quiero ir, me dañó el día ese tipo. – Él evitó decirlo, pero Temari "siendo como se supone que es" no debió reaccionar así ante una propuesta de ese chico.

-De acuerdo… - ambos siguieron caminando por aquella calle completamente vacía, él casi podía oír su enojo mientras miraba la luna con las manos tras la nuca. Al ver esa esfera reluciente en el cielo recordó la piedra – hey, ahora que recuerdo….

Shikamaru rebuscó en su bolsillo y Temari lo vio con curiosidad hasta que sacó la piedra brillante y se la entregó.

-¿Y esto?

-Me la dio la tendera. Pero yo no soy de andar cargando joyería. Te la doy a ti.

-Shikamaru, es hermosa, gracias. – Temari la apreció entre sus dedos. Era plateada y muy bella.

-No es un obsequio mujer problemática, solo me estorba. – dijo poniendo de nuevo las manos tras la nuca.

-Mentiroso, seguro pensaste en mi cuando te la dio, ¿Qué significa?

-¿Que?

-Ahí todo tenía un sentido, ¿que significa esta piedra? – Exigió.

-Emm, bueno, la verdad no sé, no le puse cuidado, se la acepté para que dejara de molestar.

-Eres imposible Shikamaru… pero igualmente gracias. – Temari tomó la piedra y la puso en su estuche de armas y siguió caminando derecho.

-Hey problemática, ¿a donde vas?, tu hotel está por allá.

-Si, pero te dije que iría a tu casa, no creas que lo olvido, el chico ese no me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-¿Que? ¿Hablabas en serio? No seas más problemática, tus jueguitos puedes guardártelos.

-¿Que? ¿Te da miedo?

-Para nada, me da pereza.

-¿ah si? Y no prefieres hacer algo más interesante que dormir –le dijo acercándose suavemente mirándolo a los ojos, puso una mano en su pecho y con la otra se aseguró de que el joven pusiera su mano en el de ella, Temari pudo sentir como el corazón de Shikamaru se aceleraba.

-N…no hay nada más interesante por hacer ahora… - dijo titubeando.

-Oh vamos Shika, usa un poco tu imaginación… - él sentía que no podía apartar su mirada de ella, la luna en el cielo iluminaba de forma especial su contorno, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella y la besó. Pudo sentir en su boca un ligero picor, pero lejos de molestarlo, lo incitó a querer probarla con más ahínco… - mmm, ya casi llegamos a tu casa… vamos…

Él le hizo caso intentando recobrar algo de cordura, ella solo lo haría quedar mal como las otras veces pero la veía tan hermosa… no… maldita mujer problemática, ¿qué causaba en él?

-Temari, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas – le dijo ya en el portón intentando abrir la puerta de la oscura casa.

-Mmm, no, al menos invítame algo. – le dijo tocando su hombro con mesura cuando él por fin pudo abrir.

-Ya comiste, ya bebiste, ya jugast…. ¿Qué tenía ese jugo?

-¿Mm por qué lo dices?

-¿Yo?, por nada - pero se sentía más sensibilizado, percibía con mayor fuerza los aromas, la sensación de su piel le era más explicita especialmente cuando ella acariciaba su brazo. Sentía que sus pies querían salir de sus zapatos y acariciar el frio piso.

-Pues, dicen que el borojó es un afrodisiaco… ¿crees que es cierto? – le dijo acercándose para rozar sus labios mientras lo empujaba dentro de la casa.

-Temari, eres imposible, mira que alguien podría llegar – le dijo alejándose y sentándose en el sofá.

-No lo harán, créeme. – ella se sentó a su lado acariciando el cabello negro.

-¿Y como para qué quieres estar aquí? – Ciertamente no era la primera vez que ella lo llevaba a ese punto, durante meses jugaba a la ama y señora de su vida.

-Te lo dije, quiero divertirme un rato. – le besó la oreja y él se estremeció apretando su mano contra sus propias piernas. Ella se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas contenta del efecto que causaba.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste con el del jugo?, él seguro te ponía cuidado – le dijo y odió admitir que había sonado celoso.

-Él era un idiota, yo solo quiero probar este aceite. – dijo sacando el frasco con olor a hierbabuena.

-¿Y ahora me vas a hacer darte un masaje? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Te mueres por hacerlo, pero esperaba ser dulce hoy, ¿quieres un masaje de espalda? – le dijo acariciando sus hombros por encima del chaleco, él se sintió mejor en ese momento y asintió – bien, entonces vamos a tu cuarto.

Temari lo guio de la mano, ella ya había estado ahí antes y reconoció el camino, él seguía debatiéndose si estaba bien o no permitir que ella jugara más con él, solo haría lo de siempre…

-Tu cuarto es tan simple como siempre… una cama sencilla de madera que rechina, un simple edredón blanco, escritorio, biblioteca, armario… ¿Aun no pones nada colorido?

-Es problemático – en ese momento Temari fue hacia él y le quitó el chaleco y la camiseta casi arrancándoselos – oe, oe ¿Qué haces?

-Te dije que te daría un masaje, túmbate - ella lo empujó sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, el solo verla así lo ponía nervioso. Ella bajó su torso para susurrarle al oído – date vuelta, el masaje es en la espalda.

-Te me tiraste encima ¿Qué esperabas? – ella se alejó un poco y él pudo girarse, por su cabeza pasaban miles de ideas pero dejó de concentrarse cuando sintió un liquido espeso en su espalda. El olor impregnaba el aire con deliciosa hierbabuena pero su perdición estuvo cuando Temari pasó su sus manos por la espalda, torneaba cada musculo, cada vertebra, cada hueso. Él se sintió relajado de inmediato adorando las manos de esa bruja.

-Puedes gemir si quieres. – le dijo al oído

-Te falta mucho para arrancarme un gemido – _eso sonó a reto._

-¿Ah si? Y que puedo hacer entonces – ella acercó poco a poco su pecho a la espalda de Shikamaru y besó su oreja mientras masajeaba, él seguía estremeciéndose siendo consiente de aquel par de senos en su espalda y sentía que no podría más estar boca abajo si algo en sus pantalones le seguía estorbando.

-Tema… -él se giró suavemente sobre su eje asegurándose de que ella continuara encima. Temari en cuanto estuvo sentada viéndolo desde arriba a los ojos, pudo sentir su erección creciendo y sonrió; poco a poco iba alcanzando su propósito; acarició los pectorales de Shikamaru encargándose de que la sintiera firme, fue hacía el cuerpo del chico y lo besó con euforia y éste intentó con sus manos desatar la faja de Temari pero sentía que no podía, sus dedos estaban torpes, ella rio.

-¿No puedes, niño?

-No soy un niño – con brusquedad los giró a ambos quedando encima y buscó con mayor intensidad cómo quitar la faja hasta que por fin dio con el truco. Temari sintió cómo sus ropas se aflojaban y la adrenalina subió sintiendo algo de miedo, pero este desapareció al sentir como Shikamaru acariciaba sus piernas con suavidad. La besó con delicadeza y pasó sus labios al cuello de la joven, alegrándose de sentir que ella se estremecía cuando pasaba su lengua cerca de la oreja. Con algo de temor Shikamaru quiso abrir el escote de Temari, aun tenía grabada la imagen de la tienda y no pudo evitar ponerse mas ansioso. Temari, harta de esperar movimientos de su parte, volvió a ponerse arriba y fue bajando la blusa. Él la miraba acariciando sus piernas hasta que ella alargó la mano del joven a su seno y él supo que hacer, masajeó por encima del sostén azul rey con delicadeza pero quería quitárselo, intentó llegar a la parte trasera pero fue Temari quien rápidamente lo quitó. Él los admiró y guio sus manos hacia ellos apretando el pezón con delicadeza, Temari sintió que se erizaba y Shikamaru no pudo evitar dirigir sus labios hacia uno de ellos mientras seguía masajeando el otro.

Temari excitada como estaba, empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Shikamaru moviéndose sugestivamente encima, el cuerpo del chico no dejaba de sorprenderla, apenas tenía 14 años y ya prometía un futuro muy viril y henchido; biológicamente desde hace dos años, este _niño_ tenía sus virtudes. Ella se alejó un poco para bajarle los pantalones por completo y fue ahí cuando Shikamaru empezó a sentir de nuevo desconfianza. Temari tomó el miembro con sus manos y empezó a masajearlo, el liquido empezaba a salir y él casi no podía pensar, pero no podía permitirse eso o si no….

La tomó por los hombros y ella se sorprendió cuando él la puso sobre la cama y besó de nuevo sus senos con más intensidad acariciando cada nervio en cada centímetro de piel y jugando con su lengua sobre sus pezones.

-Shi… shika? – preguntó ante la inusual acción. Normalmente a estas alturas ya se le habría achicharrado el cerebro.

-Shhh – la silenció suavemente

La mano de Shikamaru empezó a trazar su rumbo hacia la falda de Temari que le estorbaba. Agradeció que el sistema fuera de simple cremallera y la bajó suavemente. Ella seguía gozando de los labios y caricias del _niño_ y no notó lo que ocurría hasta que él se alejó para quitarle la prenda dejándola solamente en sus interiores de color verde manzana.

-Shikamaru! ¿Que haces? –dijo casi en un susurro empezando a cubrirse con las manos.

-Tranquila, déjame verte – él guio sus manos al vientre plano de la kunoichi antes de besarla en los labios, Temari había entrado en un estado alerta, pero su juicio se empezaba a nublar por las caricias del joven. El beso empezó a hacer estragos en ella cuando sintió que ambas lenguas forcejeaban con pasión.

Shikamaru empezó a bajar su mano suavemente hasta el elástico de la ropa interior de la chica y acarició sus redondos glúteos. Ella por su parte decidió dirigir sus manos al miembro de Shikamaru sin romper el beso y él se sorprendió al sentir que lo estimulaba con tanta dedicación, pero no la dejaría sola en esa labor. Con sus dedos se abrió espacio en sus interiores y acarició el clítoris de la joven, Temari sorprendida detuvo el beso para sentir con mayor intensidad pero pronto sintió como él intentaba invadir su interior con un dedo.

-Mmm shika… no… no, espera – Pero él no se detenía. A la mierda el pudor y lo correcto, tenía las hormonas alborotadas y ella también, no podría negarlo. Temari no dejaba de acariciarlo pero la sintió tensa y más cuando logró descubrir la pequeña hendidura e introducirse parcialmente.

 _Así que esto es una vagina…_ pensó Shikamaru y quiso admirarla en todo su esplendor así que bajó hasta ahí, Temari entonces supo sus intensiones cuando él la despojó del panti mientras besaba el abdomen bajando suavemente hasta que la vio directamente tragando fuerte saliva.

-No… no, no, espera Shikamaru. – ella quiso cubrirse sintiendo pudor. Él admiró cada parte y acarició sus claros rizos.

-¿Que? – dijo él antes de besar su clítoris – Eres tan hermosa - aquella sensación de placer abrumó a Temari, quiso alejarse y se sentó en la cama.

-Me… me tengo que ir… - dijo cubriendo sus senos y retrocediendo levemente.

-Oh, no, no Temari… siempre me haces la misma, me pones caliente y luego huyes – dijo trepando la cama sobre ella para besarla, ella correspondió pero pronto intentó alejarse y se paró de la cama con la intensión de coger su ropa y huir por la puerta, pero Shikamaru la detuvo con un brazo acorralándola contra la pared y mirándola de frente.

-Tengo que irme. –dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-No tenías afán hace un rato - dijo robándole más besos y pegándola a la pared acariciándola, ella aún sentía que se le iba la voluntad ante la calidez del joven.

-Eres un niño Shikamaru, no te puedo hacer esto… - intentó decir con lo poco de razón que le quedaba.

-Siempre me provocas Temari, deja de ladrar y muérdeme – él besó su cuello donde notó que ella le gustaba y le mordió sutilmente el hombro sin fuerza, ella se sintió estremecer. Temari siempre lo llevaba al límite, no era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, ni la primera vez que él veía sus senos pero ella siempre se reía en su cara y se iba dejándolo sudando frio. Huía, como él decía. En muchas ocasiones él intentaba tomar el control pero ella siempre escapaba, no se permitía ir más allá con él ¿Por qué con otros si? Él quería tenerla, acariciarla y dejarse llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias, desfogarse y calmar sus alborotadas hormonas con aquella mujer del desierto que despertaba en él desde el más tierno sonrojo hasta el más perverso pensamiento…o en su defecto olvidarla, pero ella no se lo permitía siempre coqueteándole y provocándolo. Hoy era diferente, él por primera vez había visto su feminidad, por primera vez había tocado su feminidad, por primera vez había besado su feminidad, pero el momento fue efímero y no lo podía dejar así.

-Shika… no… -dijo ella en un susurro. Shikamaru guio su mano a aquella zona prohibida para él y la empezó a acariciar, ella sentía que sus piernas temblaban, aquello no estaba bien, él niño esta vez no se había quedado quieto, le había respondido con fuego y ella empezaba a perder el hilo de su propia historia. Sentía cómo el flujo empezaba a resbalarse por sus piernas como señal de obvio placer. Esto no podía estar pasando, ella no podía permitir que él la abordara de esa manera pero reconoció que fue ella misma quien de un salto ancló sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del muchacho cuyo pene se frotaba contra ella. El joven con Temari a cuestas la dirigió hasta la cama otra vez y quiso deleitarse de nuevo con aquel fruto prohibido. Trazó un camino con besos hasta llegar a aquella zona.

-¿Donde dejaste los condones…? – dijo en un atisbo de cordura.

-Yo… shika… creo que no…no deberíamos…tus padres…

-Olvídalo Temari - él se estiró y alcanzó lo que notó que era el porta armas de Temari en la cama y tomó una de las cajas; sin importarle nada, tomó uno sin textura y lo enfundó como su instinto le mencionó.

-En serio shika…. Mmm no sé…– las acciones de la joven mostraban todo lo contrario a sus palabras como si éstas le dieran la cordura que necesitaba sin éxito ya que lo acariciaba desatándole la coleta y acariciando sus propios senos. Él siguió besando el plano abdomen mientras con su mano acariciaba el clítoris con cariño despertando en ella un placer inimaginable _¿Cuándo aprendió a hacer eso?_ , cuando él llegó quiso verla en todo su esplendor acariciando los labios; ella por vergüenza quiso cerrar las piernas pero él se lo impidió y la besó con premura. Los rumores del sexo eran ciertos, ella gemía cuando él exploró cada área con su lengua antes de mirarla fijamente, le encantó ver tal cantidad de flujo saliendo de ella y la mirada desesperada que tenía. Abrió los labios reconociendo lo que sería su uretra y también vio la húmeda cavidad, _creí que sería más grande,_ se dijo a si mismo notando el muy pequeño orificio redondo antes de introducir por primera vez la parte inicial de su dedo esta vez sin interrupciones. Al principio temió lastimarla pero vio la cara de su (desde ahora) primera amante y notó que se retorcía de placer con la cara comprimida aunque con algo de dolor quizá, él se permitió ingresar otro poquito el dedo con su temor inexperto y acariciaba la estrecha cavidad exquisita en cuanto a textura y masajeó por dentro– Shika… n…no - él subió donde ella para besarla, no podía aguantar más sin poseerla, se había entrenado en soledad con su imagen en la cabeza mirándolo con esos oos verdes pero nada era comparado con tenerla en frente y no permitirse explotar. Por naturaleza y lo que había leído en los libros, comprendía que a pesar de que visualmente le haya parecido pequeño el orificio, su falo cabría por ahí especialmente debido a que Temari no era virgen, ella solía decir .

Él intentó que su pene acariciara la vagina de Temari antes de permitirse entrar. Temiendo lastimarla, humedeció sus propios dedos con saliva para lubricar su pene recubierto por el latex, ella lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de temor y ansiedad y entonces él con su mano lo direccionó, ella abrió más las piernas y acarició la espalda del joven cerrando con fuerza los ojos, él la besó y con una mano, acarició el seno de Temari.

Empujó su miembro dentro de ella a velocidad moderada pero sin detenerse a pesar de la dificultad y notando que Temari perforó su espalda con las uña, ella lanzó un grito bajo y grueso apretando las piernas al cuerpo del joven.

Él no tuvo más consideraciones, una vez dentro empezó a moverse suavemente sintiendo la gloria de unas paredes apretándolo de una forma exquisita que nunca pensó que existiría. Ella sintió una gran oleada de dolor y placer pero no pudo detenerlo, se aferró a los brazos del muchacho intentando atenuar todo lo que sentía pero pronto en ella solo existía la dulce sensación del placer. Shikamaru al principio temió estarlo haciendo mal al sentir como si Temari quisiera que se detuviera alejándolo con las manos, pero empezó a escuchar su rítmica respiración con pequeños gemidos saliendo y eso lo alentó más, notó como el espacio se acoplaba más a su masculinidad permitiéndole resbalar con deliciosa facilidad.

Temari por su parte empezó a aruñar la espalda del joven, él al verla sonreír en algunos puntos clave y abrir la boca sorprendida comprendió que había puntos que le mejoraban la experiencia así que supo como moverse para satisfacerla, _aprende rápido,_ llevó su mano a la cabeza de Temari y quitó sus coletas sin cuidado y a ella pareció no importarle , solo quería que él continuara. Con el tiempo le pidió más velocidad y el pobre chico sentía como empezaba a llegar al limite sin satisfacer a tremenda diosa experimentada que tenía debajo, así que hizo que se girara y ella quedó encima de él, Temari se detuvo y lo vio desde arriba sonriendo. Empezó a cabalgarlo erráticamente y con lentitud siendo consiente de cada sensación dentro de ella y empezó a aumentar la velocidad, él acarició sus senos y después bajó sus dedos al clítoris de la joven, ella reaccionó sorprendida y entusiasmada ( _en serio, ¿Cómo un niño me hace esto_?) pero pronto sintió que no podría más, aumentó la velocidad apoyándose en el pecho del chico que sentía que pronto iba a explotar. La giró de nuevo queriendo recuperar el control del acto levantó un poco los glúteos de la dama y la penetró con más fuerza y con más rapidez, Temari no supo en que momento empezó a gemir y a gritar el nombre de Shikamaru rogándole por más, pero eso parecía motivarlo notoriamente hasta que no pudo más, sintió como Shikamaru explotaba dentro de ella y sintió como su cuerpo tenía un ligero espasmo, él tuvo que continuar sacudiéndose dentro de ella cada vez con menos control de sus acciones y su ritmo hasta que se permitió caer sobre ella sin aplastarla. Él respiró pesadamente hasta que se tranquilizó y salió de ella desechando el condón.

-Yo… yo... tema, lo siento… creo que terminé antes... no pude…emm, no sé… – dijo disculpándose intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ella sonrió enternecida y puso un dedo en sus labios acallándolo.

-Descuida, nada mal para ser tu primera vez, niño – Ante eso él bufó y se tumbó a un lado de ella aún abrumado por lo que acababa de suceder. Ella comprendió que eso lejos de ser lo gracioso que siempre era, había sonado mal, una patada al orgullo y a los huevos – Estuvo excelente… gracias Shikamaru, mejoraste mi día. – Temari se apoyó sobre sus codos para besarlo con intensidad y acariciarlo, Shikamaru reconoció que aquel beso fue distinto a los anteriores que eran fugaces o robados o pasionales desenfrenados. Este era pausado, tierno, suave, delicioso, no pudo evitar abrazarla y apegarla más a él y ella lo acarició con delicadeza y él supo que entonces ella no le mentía para hacerlo sentir mejor. Con aquella idea en mente se permitió descansar y dejase llevar por el olor de sexo y hierbabuena que había en el entorno.

Al abrir los ojos pudo notar que estaba amaneciendo por el color rojizo que entraba por su ventana, eso y que ella no estaba. Buscó rastros de Temari en la alcoba pero no había dejado nada que le indicara que volvería. Resignado vio a su techo teñido de rojo por el alba y recordó la increíble experiencia que acababa de tener hace unas horas

¿Se arrepentía? No.

Había tenido esa gran experiencia con una mujer que desde hacía algún tiempo le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, especialmente desde que le sonrió por primera vez, no… desde que la enfrentó en el examen… ¿o fue cuando la vio pelear con Tenten? No podía decirlo, pero lo volvía loco.

Aquello había sido más de lo que esperaba pero no podía evitar el temor de pensar que quizá ella ya no querría verlo, o ¿quizá había sido malo y no había cumplido con sus expectativas?, ¿y si la había lastimado? ¡Mierda, eso pasa por ser un niño jugando a ser adulto! ¡No debió ocurrir! ¡No si la quería en serio! ¡Ahora todo se arruinó! Ni siquiera alguno de los dos era mayor de edad, ¿en que pensaba? ¡Seguro le pareció pésimo! …

Se sentó inquieto: ella, una mujer experimentada, casi una diosa, una princesa, le había dado a él una gran primera vez y una experiencia inolvidable que siempre atesoraría y él probablemente no sería nadie en su vida…

Suspiró con pesar. Solo quería salir de esa abrumadora alcoba, así que ordenó la ropa sucia y buscó ropa limpia. En todo el azare de la noche, ni siquiera se arroparon, así que no le sería difícil solo ordenar por encima el….el Edredón blanco… Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y se acercó con curiosidad a aquello que resaltaba…

El rojo amanecer fue acompañado con aquella pequeña y sutil mancha de sangre roja en el lecho blanco que el joven Nara no supo cómo interpretar. Una ligera sonrisa adornó su cara a pesar de sus inseguridades y ya no la pudo borrar en todo el día. Él la había hecho mujer.

Fin.

Hola!

Nota: Ciertamente me parece posesivo y mal dicho que una mujer se hace mujer cuando un hombre toma su virginidad, pero por favor perdónenlo, es Shikamaru, el niño machista de 14 años. No quise ser explicita y quería que estuviera en sus mentes o consideraciones si había sido él o no el primero de Temari, pero en mi inexperiencia como escritora, esta fue mi mejor manera de expresarlo.

Por otro lado, de verdad no me gusta la sexualización a edad temprana, me parece… no sé… ¿mal? digo: ¡son Niños! ¡La inocencia! pero espero que comprendan que cuando la inspiración llega pues no se puede frenar y así me surgió la primera vez de estos dos. En este mundo los niños ya desde pequeños son sexualizados, especialmente desde el auge del reggaetón e incluso desde la champeta y me parece triste que prefieran jugar ahora con el cuerpo de otra persona (sexualmente) que con juguetes. Este shot básicamente surgió porque como sabemos, Temari es mayor y shikamaru a la edad que tiene es bastante propenso a la seducción y a las hormonas. Hace unos años me parecería una aberración/tabú/innombrable la situación, pero ahora como "adulta" sé que el mundo está girando de este modo, no me puedo dejar influenciar ni frenar por aberraciones y me dejé guiar por una muy común no solo ahora sino desde el inicio de la humanidad, un niño/adolescente de 14 años teniendo sexo con un chica tres años mayor. Y ninguno es mayor de edad…. Claramente.

Espero que les haya gustado y que lo disfruten, por favor déjenme saber sus opiniones, también si desean alguna aclaración del fic o de las expresiones colombianas que pude haber utilizado, las disfruto mucho y me hacen muy feliz incluso si no son mariposas y flores J


End file.
